


Don't be Afraid to Come to Us.

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Klaine Family Adventures [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: And tries to cover it up, Dads Klaine, Isabelle is being bullied, Isabelle loves her parents, Kurt finds out, M/M, Protective Blaine, Rachelmakes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Isabelle gets into fights on her way home from school and she tries to cover them up without getting caught by her parents.





	Don't be Afraid to Come to Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It's been a minute. I apologize! I'm uploading something that's really personal for me to write about and I poured all my emotions/personal experiences into this one and I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> *Trigger warning for extreme bullying*

Isabelle Anderson-Hummel walks into her family's New York apartment after coming home from school that monday. "Dad? Papa?" Isabelle calls as she takes off her shoes. She sees a note on the table and she walks over and grabs it. Her parents had to run out quickly and that their next door neighbor was home if she needed anything. Isabelle sighs relived as she quickly heads to the master bedroom and looks around before heading into her parents bathroom their dog Freddie jumping off the bed and following her.

 

Isabelle opens her backpack up and takes out the family first aid kit she brings with her every day and puts it back under the sink. She goes into her pencil pouch and grabs one of her Papa's concealer. She looks at her self in the mirror and re applies the concealer on her eye and the other bruises she had acquired. She had been getting them for the past week on her way home from school. She didn't want to tell her parents because she knew they would _never_ let her walk home alone ever again. She hears the door open and she freezes.

 

"Isabelle? It's Aunt Rachel. I was sent to come check on you." Her aunt calls and Isabelle relaxes. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time and leaves the room dropping off her backpack. "In my room Aunt Rachel." Isabelle calls back. She hears heels clicking on the wood floor and prepares herself. Rachel pokes her head in. "Hey kiddo. Your dads had to go into work quickly they wanted me to make sure you were okay." Rachel says stepping inside the girls room. "I'm okay." Isabelle says. "What happened to your lip?" Rachel says frowning. Isabelle tenses up. She had forgotten to cover up her busted lip. "Quick Isabelle make something up." The girl thinks.

 

"Oh that? I got hit in the face with a basket ball during gym. I'm okay I took care of it already." Isabelle says quickly. Her aunt frowns and sends her a curious look. "If you say so." She says. "I'm sure, I got in the way." Isabelle says. Rachel nods. "Well are you hungry? We can go to the diner and get a snack." Rachel says. Isabelle nods. "Okay." She says. "We can take Freddie with us." Rachel says. Isabelle smiles at that. "Yeah let me get my coat and Freddie's leash." Isabelle says leaving the room. Rachel sighs knowing something was up.

 

It was 2 days later and Isabelle quickly walks into her apartment and heads to her room before her parents can come out to greet her. Isabelle heads to her bathroom and grabs a makeup remover wipe out of her backpack and gently wipes her face hissing at the pain a little. "Isabelle? You in here?" She hears Kurt call. _Shit_. "Hold on Papa." Isabelle says covering back up her eye and some bruises. She flushes the toilet to make it look like she was using it and washes her hands hiding her evidence while the sink is running. Isabelle turns it off and opens the door.

 

"Hi." She says. "Hi sweetheart. You ran in here fast. Did something happen at school?" Kurt says. "What no nothing." Isabelle says. "You were a little late coming home. You have been coming home late for the past couple days." Kurt says raising an eyebrow. "I lose track of time. I go to the library during free period and I don't hear the bell." Isabelle says quickly. Kurt doesn't buy it. In fact he strides right past her and grabs her backpack. 

 

"Papa what are you?" Isabelle says protesting. Kurt takes out the pencil pouch and opens it. "Wanna explain this to me?" Kurt says taking out the concealer. "I uh." Isabelle says gulping. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice when one of my _good_ concealers suddenly going missing?" Kurt says crossing his arms. Isabelle sits down on the bed defeated. "Take it off." Kurt says handing her a makeup wipe. Isabelle takes it. "Okay but promise you won't freak out?" Isabelle says softly. "Why would I?" Kurt says. Isabelle sighs and heads to her mirror wiping the concealer off her face and turning back to her Papa. Kurt's eyes go wide when he sees the bruises.

 

"Blaine? Can you get the first aid kit?" Kurt calls to his husband. Isabelle's eyes go wide. "No Papa he's gonna freak out please." Isabelle says protesting. It was too late Blaine comes striding in with the first aid kit and freezes when he sees his daughter. "The hell?" Blaine says his face going cold. "Dad I uh can explain." Isabelle says. "She took my concealer thought I wouldn't notice." Kurt says. Isabelle sighs and stands still. Blaine sets the kit down and walks over to his daughter. "Isabelle what happened?" Blaine says as Kurt takes out some supplies. "I have been getting confronted on my way home by these older kids at my school. That's why I have been coming home late. And why I told Aunt Rachel about how I got hit in the face with a ball and that was why I got a spilt lip." Isabelle says.

 

Kurt kneels down and lightly dabs at her bruises, Isabelle hissing slightly. "Sorry baby but I gotta clean them." Kurt says pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I try fighting back but they always win." Isabelle says. "Why didn't you tell us? Or an adult at school." Blaine says. "They told me not too. And I thought I could cover it up I'm sorry." Isabelle says. "Baby, you never cover this up. No matter what. You tell an adult if they are harassing you." Kurt says. "Do they do it at school?" Blaine says. "Only after. When they know I'm walking home." Isabelle says. "That's it you're not walking home alone ever again." Blaine says. "Dad." Isabelle says. "No. Your dad is right. We will not allow this to go on." Kurt says. Isabelle nods.

 

"I'll tell you what." Blaine says kneeling down. "I have an early day tomorrow. I'll pick you up and we will walk home together okay?" Blaine says. Isabelle nods. "Then on Friday I have an early day. I'll do the same." Kurt says. "And if we can't do it we'll talk to your Uncle Elliot see if he can walk you home or your Uncle Jesse when he's available." Blaine says. Isabelle smiles. Kurt puts the final bandage on and closes up the first aid kit. "There, All done. Hopefully these don't scar." Kurt says. Blaine sighs sadly. "Your face baby." Blaine says placing a hand on Isabelle's cheek. "I'm fine Daddy really. The eye is starting to heal." Isabelle says as Kurt pulls her in a hug. Blaine stands up.

 

"I'm gonna go make some coco and find Freddie. Lord knows where he ran off too." Blaine says. "Dad can you add extra marshmallows in mine?" Isabelle says as she leans into Kurt's embrace. "Sure. Babe you want some or tea?" Blaine says. Kurt smiles. "I think I'll have some coco tonight." Kurt says. Blaine nods and he leaves the room. Freddie comes trotting into the room a minute later. "Freddie! Where have you been boy?" Isabelle says as the dog jumps on the bed Kurt scolding him before petting him.

 

"Babe! We found Freddie!" Kurt calls. "I know! He was under the table!" Blaine calls back. Freddie curls up by Isabelle's feet and Isabelle leans forward to pet him. Blaine comes back into the room a few minutes later carrying a tray of hot coco and the Chinese food they had ordered for dinner. Freddie sees him walk in and gets off the bed and goes to the floor so Blaine can sit.

 

"Hot coco for the lady with extra marshmallows." Blaine says as Isabelle takes it happily. She takes a sip and smiles at the taste. "And Chinese food." Blaine says. Isabelle cheers as she puts her coco down and grabs a box and some chopsticks. Kurt takes a kung pao chicken from the box in her hands and plops it in his mouth Isabelle frowns. "Papa!" She says as Blaine sneaks one from the box too. "Daddy!" Isabelle says. "What? These are my favorite." Blaine says. Isabelle grins and continues to eat happy to not have to lie to her parents anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I was really fighting myself on whether or not I wanted to upload this since it was a personal one. I decided I need this to get uploaded. My experiences with bullying were not only physical (only a little) bit they were also mental. And I had to go to therapy for it and I'm on anti anxiety meds to help keep me calm. To any Fanfic readers reading this that are going through any type bullying: Please please please tell someone. I didn't tell my parents till it got really bad and I regret it. So please tell someone so they can help you. 
> 
>  
> 
> All seriousness aside thank you so much for reading. Have a great day/evening. I'll see you all when I can. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed 
> 
> My tumblr is "imnotthrowingawaymyship"
> 
> Once again thank you for reading it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Till next time
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
